Section 8 Wiki
Section 8 chronicles the story of the 8th Armored Infantry Division and their very first battles with the Arm of Orion, a rogue league of soldiers who threaten to overthrow and conquer the United States Empire and her colonies. You are Section 8, you are mankind's last hope. Welcome to Welcome to the community-driven Section 8 wikia site. Have you thought about with us? It will grant you a bunch of . Also, please take a look at our rules before posting. Welcome aboard fellow soldier! Our users have created for you to browse since March 3, 2009. ; Factions * United States Empire :* Section 8 ::* 1st Recon Platoon * Arm of Orion ; Characters * Alex Corde ; Features * Burning In * Dynamic Combat Missions * Requisition * Loadout :* Passive Gear * Multiplayer ; Vehicles *USIF :*Sky Crane :*Marauder :*Kodiak Armor :*U.S.I.S. Texas *Arm of Orion :*Griffin Drop Ship :*Silverback Armor :*Paladin ; Weapons * Arm Weapons * USIF Weapons ; Armor * USIF Captains Powered Assault Armor * ARM Captains Powered Assault Armor ; Turrets * Anti-Air Turrets * Mini-Gun Turret * Rocket Turret ; Locations * Clavius System :* New Madrid ; Links * Official Section 8 Site * Official Section 8 Forums * Section 8 HQ ; Other * In-Flight Stimulants ( ) Wiki}} August 21, 2009 :JoePlay has designed a new skin and logo for the wiki, and it looks great. For those of you having trouble seeing it, you'll need to bypass your browser's cache. Those of you using IE, Firefox, or chrome press ctrl+f5 and you should see the new skin. Head over to joe's talk page nad give him a big thanks. :Also, Shadow has updated the contents section to reflect some of the new pages better ::Tymat 04:52, 22 August 2009 (UTC) August 12, 2009 :Though off at a bit of a rocky start, the open beta officially began today. If you wanna join in, head on over to this thread, read up, and click the link inside. :Please note, you will need to register for a free account at fileplanet in order to get into the beta. You do not need to pay for a subscription in order to get into the beta. :Also, I've changed all of the featured media on the right, so take a look at our shiny new article, quote, and video. ::Tymat 20:03, 12 August 2009 (UTC) August 5, 2009 :Attention all soldiers! The Section 8 open beta starts on August 10 12! It is open to both European and North American players. Get ready to burn in with us while we finish polishing up the game. :Furthermore, the game is set to be released on September 4. :See you on the battlefield! ::Tymat 06:01, 6 August 2009 (UTC) July 23, 2009 :Hello 8pedia (what else am I supposed to call it....), It comes with great news that as of today Timegate has just unveiled the new Section 8 website (link above) featuring all known official interviews, developer videos, screenshots, weapons, and...ah you get the point, Unfortunately, the community section (forums, leaderboards, ranks, etc) has yet to be released. On lighter news, with the help of ShadowBroker, JoePlay, and I, we have successfully created infoboxes for weapons, vehicles, and characters. Now all we need to do is find out all the other characters besides Corde. Anyway, until next time, this is Krypton Spartan... ::Krypton Spartan 3:25 PM, 23 July (UTC) (view all news) ; Adding content * Every wiki has two lists of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. * To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback, or just to say hi. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you want to help set up the wiki. Available: Fall, 2009 Developer: TimeGate Studios, Inc. Publisher: SouthPeak Interactive Genre: First Person Shooter (FPS) Players: Xbox360®: 16-32 (depending on server), PC: 32+ Platform: Xbox360®, PC ESRB Rating: T (RP) The Scimitar is the standard assault rifle issued to every USIF Section 8 soldier. It is fitted with an MK2 Electro-magnetic jacketing system, and fires a 15mm case-less armor-piercing round. The MK2 EMJ system layers each round into a harmonically tuned electromagnetic frequency, allowing it to wear down shields faster and makes it particularly effective at tearing through the armor of enemy infantry. '' (full article) ''"Section 8 is an old U.S. military discharge for soldiers considered mentally unfit or unstable." :-Robert Siwiak, Producer 300px|right Check out the full sized video at YouTube __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Section 8 Category:Browse